Amelia  Next Season
by pumpkinstar
Summary: This is what I think will happen to the character of Amelia during next season. I like short chapters so here it goes and also this is my first time writing a fanfic but I enjoy the site! Any reviews are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A few months have passed and Amelia has been doing the same thing every single day. She has been going out at night, drinking until blacking out and then arriving at the office late. It really doesn't matter at what time she gets there because she has no surgery privileges and everyone is doing their own thing. The reorganization in the clinic has taken longer than expected so everyone is trying to survive and manage their professional lives as well their personal ones. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlotte has been enjoying her life as a married woman to Cooper but is reminded every single day of her past when she sees Amelia passing by her office every day. She has seen her physical appearance get worse and her effort to ignore her pretending to be fine. Charlotte has tried to convince Amelia to go to a meeting with her like they have done in the past but she is still angry about the surgery privileges. For the past month Addison have been worried about Amelia because she knows very well how her overdose six years ago affected everyone surrounding her and her experience in rehab. Addison and Charlotte don't see eye to eye on everything but since her attack and Amelia's falling off the wagon they have found a new relationship. They have been talking and they think is time for Amelia to take the next step. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amelia gets late to work every single day but this day is different when she enters her office she sees all of her coworkers looking at her. She quickly realizes that it's an intervention and tries to get out but Cooper is at the door and shuts it saying is for her own good. All of them say that they are there for her and they are going to support her on this process. She is furious and screams to everyone to get out and leave her alone. Her coworkers start leaving the room not before they express to her their desire of them to get help. Addison, Charlotte, Sheldon, and Violet stay and inform her that they have decided that it's time for her to go to rehab and get the help she needs or they will report her to the licensing board.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>Amelia sits down on the couch of her office and begins to cry and sob. She expresses her shame and her need to continue to be a surgeon. Expressing "surgery is my life, my way to be in a natural high, you cannot report me!" Charlotte comes over to the couch and gives her a side hug and tells her that she has done it before and can do it now. Sheldon gets near her and starts talking about a rehab facility specializing in substance use for people that are medical professionals. They let her calm down and ask her if she is willing to go to the rehab facility. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>Amelia still sitting on the couch closes her eyes and begins thinking about the past few months and how everything has change. Her relationship with her coworkers, her physical appearance, and most importantly she hasn't been able to perform surgery, her passion. Addison tells her that they have talk to her family and they belief is the best decision for her. Violet tells her that they have arranged everything for her to go today and get better. Charlotte tells her to make a decision. Amelia takes a deep breath and tells them that she will go but with one condition, that she regains her surgery privileges when she gets back and they don't report her to the board. Then she stands up everyone hugs her and goes outside where a car is waiting for her to go to the airport.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The whole trip to the rehab facility is unreal for Amelia. She begins to remember her first time in rehab, at the time she has just graduated from college and was accepted into med school so that summer she decided she was going to celebrate every single day. On a July night she was unconscious on a friend's house and her best friend comes in and finds her and takes her to the hospital where her family arrives and takes care of everything. All the doctors in her family shifted gears and began to make decisions for her and in a blink of an eye she was taken to rehab. All of the sudden reality kicks in and she is arriving for a second time in a rehab facility.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The intake process for Amelia goes in an automatic mode. They take her to a separate room where they perform an interview and a medical checkup. Her luggage is taken by a technician who makes sure there aren't any drugs or alcohol in her belongings. After the interview Amelia is led to the medical unit of the facility where she will be detoxing. She arrives to her room for the following three to five days, its simple but with all the necessities in this process. The room is equipped with a bed, a small closet to put her stuff, a small chair and table, and the most important thing the bathroom. The bathroom she thought, her new best friend for the following days. She is left alone for the night and the detoxing begins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After three days, she is cleared to transfer to the psychosocial unit of the facility. She is briefed in all the rules of the unit and agrees to follow them. Her new room will be shared with another patient, she is told that everyone is the auditorium listening to a conference and she will meet her roommate later on. After settling in she is told that her first appointment with her psychologist is in an hour and the she may use her cellphone until then. She is given her phone and she sees that she has a few voicemails and text messages. Amelia begins to check them and they are from her family telling her to do it for herself and to call them when she is ready to do so. Also, there is one from Addison and another from Charlotte they basically say the same thing to call them when she is ready to do so and if there is anything that they can do to let them know. She is interrupted by her psychologist who tells that is time for their appointment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amelia and her psychologist reach the office where the session will take place and the psychologist begins to talk. She says that it's a confidential process and she is there to help. Also, that the facility specializes in dealing with professionals in the medical field and that she understands what she is going through because she is an alcoholic. This last part surprises Amelia because she didn't expect a psychologist to have problems with addiction just because they are the ones that help others and maybe that why she is a recovering alcoholic. Then the psychologist asks her why she decided to attend the facility.


	10. HELP!

HELP! Should I continue with this story? I'm kind of stuck and I haven't received any reviews on the chapters or the story. Any feedback is welcome, thanks!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amelia took a deep breath and began telling the psychologist everything that has happened in the last three months and most importantly that she needed to go back to the operating room. The psychologist told her that she has completed her first step of accepting her addiction and accepting help and congratulated her. So, they established the treatment plan for the next couple of weeks; this included individual therapy, group therapy, AA and NA meetings, and conferences given by staff members. Reviewing her treatment plan Amelia said to herself "is a lot to do and process but I have to do it for myself and my career". 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the end of her third week in rehab Amelia received the visit of Charlotte and Addison. She was surprised to see them there because she hasn't called them or talk to them since entering rehab. Her only contact was the voicemails they left during the detox. When she saw them she was glad to see them but at the same time she wanted to run and not be in front of them. They sat down in a lounge area and Charlotte asked her how everything was going. Amelia said that everything was ok but she wanted to say something first. Amelia stated: "I'm really sorry for everything that has happened in the last couple of months and I'm working really hard to get better and go back to work because that's the main reason of why I have stayed here!" Addison told her that they accepted her apology and that going back to work would have to be done slowly and seeing how everyday goes. Amelia asked about how everyone was doing and they did a little catch up before everyone had to leave. Amelia was glad to see them but at the same time she wasn't convince about their reaction of her going back to work. As soon as Addison and Charlotte got back to the office they got together in the kitchen and they updated everyone on how Amelia was doing. They expressed relieved to know that she was still in treatment and that she wanted to go back to work.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In her last days of rehab Amelia had made a lot of progress and was talking to Addison and Charlotte on a regular basis. She even had the courage to call her family and let them know where she was and everything that has happened.

A week before leaving rehab Amelia was talking to Charlotte about going back to work and her surgical privileges. Charlotte was worried about her going back to work and how his would affect her. Charlotte told her that the medical board in the hospital would have to have a hearing about everything that has happened and her progress. Amelia told Charlotte that she wanted this hearing as soon as possible because she needed to get back to work and distract her.

Charlotte told her that she will schedule the hearing and let her know when it was going to be and warned her that the decision of the board was a group one and not only hers. Amelia expressed: "I would do whatever it takes to be in the hospital again!" With this they ended their conversation and Amelia told her when to pick her up from rehab.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had finally arrived the day Amelia was discharged from rehab. She was excited and nervous at the same time. Charlotte arrived to the rehab center's parking lot and was waiting for Amelia to come out. Amelia walked out with a big smile on her face, Charlotte saw her and felt relieved but at the same time was nervous about the future. Amelia got her stuff and herself in the car and told Charlotte to drive home.

The next day was the hearing with the hospital board. Amelia got up bright and early and had breakfast, took a shower and got dressed. When she saw herself in the mirror she saw a different person from the one that started using months ago. She felt confident, sober, and good about herself and her skills. She got in her car and headed to the hospital to the meeting about her future.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as she entered the hospital she felt her body shake form head to toe. She told herself "Calm down, you've been here a million times and besides you love this place". With that she proceeded to go to the hospital's administrative offices. She asked the secretary where the meeting was taking place and she told her that it was in the conference room. Amelia knocked on the door and she heard Charlotte say "Come in Dr. Shephard". With that she told herself "I'm a doctor again!"

When she entered she saw a big oval table, in the center was Charlotte as chief of staff, then there was the department heads of each area of the hospital and finally an empty chair for herself.

Amelia took a sit and Charlotte began the meeting stating "Today we are having this meeting to reinstate Dr. Amelia Shephard her surgical privileges in St. Ambrose".

After an hour the boardroom doors opened and the department heads exited the room, Amelia and Charlotte where inside talking.

Charlotte expressed "I'm glad that the board decided to reinstate you but remember all of the stipulations that they established!" Amelia: "I know the meetings, the support group, and the random tests but don't forget I have my privileges back!"


	16. Should I continue or this is the end?

****Should this be the end? I'm not really sure, what do you think? Any reviews or suggestions are welcomed!*****


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the following weeks Amelia began to make sense of her life again. She was getting to the practice on time, performing surgeries and last but not least attending meetings and the support group. She was getting a sense of normalcy to herself and she even got her own apartment. Amelia was keeping busy to prevent a slip or even a relapse.

Two months after getting her privileges back Charlotte called Amelia to her office in the hospital. Amelia though this was serious to do it in the hospital when they could see each other at the practice. Amelia knocked on the door, when she heard Charlotte say "come in". She entered and seated in front of Charlotte's desk. Amelia said "hi, why did you called me here". Charlotte began to talk, "you remember when we had the meeting about your privileges, right?" Amelia, "yes, why are you asking me that?" Charlotte, "well, it has come to my attention here in the hospital of some irregularities and now is a good time for a random test. Here's the cup". Then Charlotte placed a cup in front of Amelia. Amelia looked at it and said, "I think that you doubting me, I'm in a good place right now but I agreed to the tests so I guess I should enter your bathroom". With that Amelia entered Charlotte's bathroom and began to pee. When she finished she put the cup in Charlotte's desk and exited the office.


End file.
